


In the Still of the Night

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of death(funeral)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Bennett reflects on her mother’s death. George comforts her.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In the Still of the Night

Bennett sat in her childhood kitchen, staring at the flame on the stove. She’d elected to stay in the house after the funeral. It felt wrong to let it stay so empty. 

A tear trickled down her cheek as she turned to see the continuously smiling picture of her mother. It hadn’t taken her long to follow Powell,only a few years, the two were so in love. And they’d had such a wondrous, adventurous, fantastic life together. 

The last year of her mother’s life had been wonderful, her death so sudden. 

Her hands trembled as she took the tea off the stove, and shakily poured herself a cup. 

It clattered to the floor as she missed it. She set the kettle down, and stared at the broken pieces, tears mixing with the spilled tea. 

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and lips pressed against her temple. 

The mess was cleaned up and cup restored on the counter. 

_ A soft song drifted into the open door of her bedroom, the laughter of her mother following it.  _

_ She hastily and quietly snuck out, careful not to wake her baby sister.  _

_ As Bennett approached the kitchen, she smiled. Her mother and father stood in the middle, foreheads touching, fingers interlocked, swaying side to side.  _

“Benny” her chest tightened

_ Her mother turned her head towards her. _

_ “Benny” _

“Come join us”

_ “Come join us” _

_ Bennett stepped in between her parents, and her father let her stand on his toes. Her mum had wrapped her arms around both her and her father.  _

Bennett turned to see the apparitions of her mother and father, as they’d appeared on that night, young, and joyous.

The same, soft tune faded into the quiet kitchen air, and the room seemed to warm. 

_ “Promise I’ll never, let you go” her father hummed along with the song, as Bennett rested her head against his abdomen, closing her eyes and letting her eyes close.  _

She felt herself walk over to her father, and he smiled at her. Bennett gave him a teary smile before turning to her mother, who was looking at her fondly 

_ “We love you” her mother whispered _

“We love you” 

Bennett felt her bottom lip quiver as she looked at her parents.

She furrowed her brows as they stepped aside, only to see George in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. 

“Did I wake you?”

“Not at all, I woke for a glass and heard music. You alright?” 

Bennett looked over at the apparitions of her parents, who gave her reassuring smiles. 

“Yes, just, it’s hard, you know”

George’s features softened and he cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

“I know” 

She leaned into his touch and he rested his forehead against hers. 

“Since there’s music, shall we dance?” He nearly whispered. 

Bennett nodded slowly, and George took their hands, interlocking their fingers, before swaying side to side, humming along. 

“You know this song?”

“Gwyn said it was her and Powell’s favorite.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her parents starting to dance, in a similar position to them. 

She let out a soft sob, and George wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. Her face pressed into his shirt as she felt two extra gentle hands on her back. 

_ The three danced until Bennett felt her eyelids growing heavy, the last things she heard before waking were: _

_ “So before the light, hold me again, with all of your might”  _

Bennett’s eyelids drooped, the slow swaying a reprieve from the sorrows of the day. 

“So before the light, hold me again, with all of your might” three different voices hummed softly as she drifted to sleep


End file.
